Mañana probablemente no volveré
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: One-shoot. Tino se culpa así mismo por la muerte de Berwald, ahora solo le queda la condena del recuerdo. Sinceramente creo que no vale la pena leerlo, pero no me atrevo a borrarlo... así que lo dejo aqui por si alguien quiere darle alguna oportunidad.


**Disclaimer:** A Hidekaz Himaruya le pertenecen los personajes… a mí la ridícula idea de seguir escribiendo **.**

 **Si decidiste entrar y leer esto te recomiendo que escuches la canción "It´s all comming back to me now" de Celine Dion.**

Como dije en el Summary... no hay gran cosa que esperar de este fic.

* * *

 **Mañana probablemente no volveré.**

Veo los relámpagos reflejarse tras la ventana, esos momentos fugaces de luz le dan un ambiente espelúznate a la oscura habitación en la que me encuentro.

Permanezco inmóvil sobre la cama y Hanatamago tiembla a mi lado.

Esta no es la primera vez que sucede lo mismo, y estoy condenado de por vida a que tampoco sea la última.

Hay rastros de lágrimas sobre las sabanas, no porque le tenga miedo a la tormenta que hay afuera… sino por los recuerdos que me trae.

Fue en una noche como esta cuando le grité que se marchara… le pedí que no volviera, que desapareciera y se esfumara.

Berwald y yo habíamos peleado por una absurda razón… tan absurda que la he olvidado por completo, no importa cuánto trate de recordad, no logro que llegue a mi mente lo que inició mi desgracia.

Lo más que puedo recordar es el último beso que me dio, fue durante esa pelea, mientras yo estaba hecho furias, el permanecía en calma como siempre.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te marchas? Vete y desaparece, no te necesito a mi lado. —Esas habían sido mis bruscas palabras hacía él...

En vez de recibir una respuesta similar, sentí sus labios contra los míos sin saber que sería la última vez que eso sucedería…

Lo golpeé fuerte en el rostro, lo alejé bruscamente de mi lado. ¿Por qué rayos me besas? ¡Lo que menos quiero en este momento es tenerte cerca! —Berwald me observó con dolor impregnado en sus ojos.

—Porque mañana talvez no vuelva. —Sus últimas palabras no me importaron en ese momento… pero ahora que pienso en ello ¿Sabía él lo que le iba a pasar esa noche? ¿Sabía él que se enfrentaría con la muerte?

Le vi alejarse de mí, poco a poco le vi desaparecer… escuché las puertas principales cerrarse.

Esperé por unos momentos y luego escuché el motor de su auto encenderse… el cual desapareció en la distancia, el único sonido que llegaba del exterior eran los fuertes truenos y la lluvia chocando contra la ventana.

Había estado llorando durante el transcurso de esa pelea… y justo cuando él se marchó mis lágrimas dejaron de caer.

Ahora que miro hacía el pasado, puedo reconocer que hay cosas que no volveré a hacer… no importa que en ese tiempo yo halla creído que eran correctas.

Ahora que Berwald no está conmigo puedo recordar nuestro pasado juntos… aunque hay veces que pienso que él aun esta junto a mí.

Recuerdo la forma en que me besaba, o cuando me susurraba al oído lo mucho que me amaba… todo eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, y yo sigo aquí… viviendo en el bello pasado de los recuerdos.

No puedo resistir el pensar lo que pudo haber sucedido aquella noche, si en vez de gritarte te hubiese abrazado… si en vez de golpearte, te hubiera devuelto el beso, o si en vez de dejarte marchar, hubiese corrido tras de ti.

No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora, y mis lamentos no te traerán de vuelta.

Al día siguiente me enteré que no volverías… recibí una llamada telefónica de la estación de policía; supuse que no sería algo grabe, pero las palabras que escuché me paralizaron.

—Berwald Oxenstierna falleció ayer a altas horas de la noche en un accidente automovilístico. —Pánico, miedo, dolor y muchas otras sensaciones llenaron mi cuerpo; sin embargo solamente era una la que predominaba… culpabilidad.

No tengo idea de cuantos días seguidos lloré después de eso…

Durante el funeral deseé ser yo al que enterraran.

Las miradas de todos los presentes eran de dolor, pero en mi mente cada uno de ellos me veía como el culpable de su muerte, yo me sentía como el culpable de su muerte, porque la verdad era esa… Yo le había pedido a Berwald que desapareciera… y él me obedeció.

Las horas pasaron y sin darme cuenta se convirtieron en días.

Cada momento de soledad lo dediqué a pensar en las oportunidades que habíamos perdido para siempre.

Intenté ser fuerte, cuando salía de casa fingía tener esperanzas; sin embargo, al volver a casa me desplomaba al cerrar la puerta… mi estado emocional era deplorable, lo tenía merecido.

Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que le vi…

Cada noche que hay tormenta me cubro de sabanas y permanezco en la cama que solíamos compartir.

No sé si sea producto de mi imaginación, pero hay veces que escuchó su voz claramente diciéndome que me ama.

Me encantaría repetirle esas palabras a la oscuridad que me rodea… pero no tengo derecho alguno de decir "Te Amo" después de haberte dicho "Te Odio."

Yo estoy destinado a sufrir la tortura del recuerdo de Berwald, una tortura que disfruto como el masoquista que soy.

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendré que enfrentarme a esta realidad… y si hay vida después de la muerte ¿Le volveré a ver? ¿Me perdonará por haberle alejado de esa forma cruel?

No le culparía si no lo hace. No hay razón alguna para que yo reciba su perdón.

Los truenos caen cada vez más fuerte, Hanatamago se remueve a mi lado buscando protección.

Hanatamago también es un recuerdo de Berwald… fue él quien decidió el nombre de la cachorra.

Hanatamago era lo único que me quedaba como recuerdo real de Berwald.

* * *

Si llegaste a esta linea, te agradezco que lo hallas hecho, la verdad reconozco que no es gran cosa lo que esta escrito en este fic.

Lo sé… estoy perdiendo mi tiempo descaradamente al escribir esto.

En fin… Hasta entonces, Sayonara!


End file.
